Locura
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Según la sociedad esa pareja era una locura, algo incomprensible y que nadie pretendía entender. ¿Pero que más daba? Si al final de cuentas con un momento de locura había comenzando todo.


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

Para el reto Invisible de **Ilusion's**

**Y yo debo de estar loca para hacer esta locura, pero aquí esta. ¡El último! y creo que aún está a tiempo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Locura<strong>

Dicen que cuando uno está cegado por una emoción extrema se pierde la razón. Las emociones bloquean y embriagan los sentidos. Todo parece ser irreal y deja de ser razonable. No existe diferencia entre lo bueno o lo malo, entre lo dulce y lo agrio, entre la moral y el libertinaje. En esos momentos es cuando la gente comúnmente dice que la persona enloqueció.

Es un periodo de locura extrema, cuando las acciones no coordinan con la mente. ¿Un ejemplo? Justo en la Torre de Astronomía se vivía un momento de locura, protagonizado por dos singulares estudiantes de Slytherin.

Ella había perdido la razón cuando Pansy Parkinson insulto y humillo a su amiga por tercera vez en el día. La quería hacer pagar y sabía perfectamente cuál era el punto débil de la pelinegra. Llena de rabia había llegado hasta él, el gran amor de la pelinegra con cara de perro. Él, el apuesto rubio de ojos grises y sonrisa encantadora, el único heredero Malfoy.

Él se había dejado seducir sin poner resistencia. Y es que al ver a la joven y bella Greengrass aproximarse hacia él, vestida con ajustada ropa de deporte, había perdido la razón. Se había olvidado de que tenía novia, de que él era un prefecto que debía de dar el ejemplo y de que esa niña no la debía de tocar. Porque Astoria Greengrass era una sangre-limpia, una señorita con apellido, y hacer lo que hacía en esos momentos simplemente no era correcto.

Los besos se salieron de control y cada vez más intensos, segaron la poca razón que pudiera quedar en ambos. Ni siquiera recordaban que hacían, ni con quien estaban. Solo se sentían bien, se anhelaban y la ropa comenzó a sobrar. Sus cuerpos cada vez pedían más. Una llama comenzaba a arder dentro de ambos. Se habían puesto a jugar con fuego y descontrolados se acababan de quemar. Disfrutando de las abrasadoras llamas del placer. En esos momentos todo dejo de existir para ambos. En ese momento de desmesurada locura, solo eran ellos dos haciendo el amor, como si toda la vida lo hubieran esperado.

Disfrutaron mutuamente, el uno del otro. Todo parecía fluir con normalidad, como dos enamorados consumando su amor de antaño. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos se mezclaron, era difícil distinguir sus voces llenas de deseo y clamando por más. Más besos, caricias, suaves embestidas lentas que al pasar los minutos se volvieron firmes estocadas descontroladas. Hasta que llegaron al clímax de aquel acto que no tenían planeado.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Pasó que el estado de locura se acabó y los chicos no daban crédito a lo que acababan de hacer. Un punzante dolor en el vientre de Astoria la trajo de golpe a la realidad: había perdido su virginidad. Por intentar vengarse de Pansy había salido perdiendo ella. Ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Astoria fue lo que hizo a Draco aterrizar. ¿Lo había hecho de verdad? Una calidez en su entrepierna le decía que si, se habían dejado llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Un agudo y desgarrador grito se escuchó. Los chicos voltearon a ver a quien acababa de llegar y les había gritado. Pansy Parkinson estaba ahora ahí, mirando con sus pequeños ojos negros la escena que le acaba de romper el corazón. ¡Esa cualquiera! ¡Esa maldita perra! ¿Con su novio? ¿Por qué? No pudo evitar llorar y seguir gritando.

Los dos lucían tan confundidos que la presencia de Pansy pasó a segundo plano. Se miraron momentáneamente sin hablar y de hecho las palabras jamás salieron de sus bocas pues se volvieron a besar.

Así es como todo empezó y como todo mundo los observó. Todos decían que la dulce, tierna y malgeniada Astoria, debía de estar loca para ser novia de Draco. Decían que Draco tenía que estar loco para salir con una chica dos años menor que él y que se juntaba con hijos de muggle. Los dos fueron tachados de locos cuando se unieron a los mortífagos. Y Astoria volvió a ser tachada de loca cuando se comprometió en matrimonio con el heredero Malfoy después de que este saliera librado de una condena en Azkaban.

Según la sociedad esa pareja era una locura, algo incomprensible y que nadie pretendía entender. ¿Pero que más daba? Si al final de cuentas con un momento de locura había comenzado todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es corto, pero espero que les gustara. Un beso enorme hermosas ^^<strong>


End file.
